HOLD ON JIHAN
by Kim Xi Yuan
Summary: "Kau tidak membutuhkan pistol atau pisau untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya jatuh cinta... dan kau akan terbunuh perlahan-lahan" A Jihan (Jisoo x Junghan) or Shujeong (Joshua x Jeonghan) Fanfic! Slight Jishua (Joshua x Jihoon) and Jicheol ups x Woozi)


**HOLD ON**

"Kau tidak membutuhkan pistol atau pisau untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya jatuh cinta... dan kau akan terbunuh perlahan-lahan"

 **.**

 **A Jihan Fanfic Love Stories**

 **Chapter 1**

 **My Tragic Love Story**

 **.**

Dalam sebuah hubungan ada beberapa peran yang harus kau pilih, menjadi yang dicintai atau mencintai, menjadi yang disakiti atau menyakiti. Dan dengan naif kadang orang akan memilih untuk mencintai dan disakiti, atau dicintai dan menyakiti. Kisah cinta selalu seperti itu.

Joshua percaya hidup itu seperti roda berputar, hidupnya akan terus bergulir namun akan tetap menemui hal yang telah dia lewati. Atau bahkan itu hal baru dalam hidupnya, hanya saja dia berada disituasi yang sama.

Jatuh, terpuruk, bahkan hancur...

Hatinya pernah merasakan itu berkali-kali. Bagaimana hatinya pernah bahagia karna jatuh cinta, bagaimana ia pernah memilih untuk bertahan meskipun semua itu membuatnya harus menahan sakit dihatinya, yang pada akhirnya dia harus menyerah juga dan membiarkan orang yang dicintainya menangis karna keputusannya.

Lee Jihoon, seseorang yang sangat dia cintai dari dulu sampai sekarang. Mereka selalu tampak bahagia saat bersama, kenyataannya mereka berdua memang bahagia. Tapi, mereka berada dalam sebuah hubungan tanpa status yang sebenarnya sangat merugikan Joshua.

Jihoon mencintai Seungcheol dan Joshua diwaktu yang sama, itulah kesalahan pertama Lee Jihoon. Dia tidak bisa memilih, dengan siapa dia menyerahkan hatinya. Itulah kenapa Joshua dan Jihoon sering menyembunyikan kemesraan mereka didepan umum. Awalnya Joshua tidak tahu bahkan tidak mengerti, mereka telah lama bersama... tapi kenapa Jihoon tidak mau menerima pernyataan cintanya? Bahkan Jihoon menolaknya dengan halus. Anehnya saat Joshua memutuskan untuk menerima penolakan Jihoon dan memilih mundur lalu melupakan Jihoon. Pria manis itu menahannya.

"Aku mohon hyung... jangan berubah. Jangan jauhi aku, aku menyayangimu" ucap Jihoon dengan berlinang air mata.

Melihat orang yang dia cintai menangis dan memohon dengan kondisi yang menyedihkan, tentu saja membuat hati Joshua luluh. Meskipun yang harusnya patah hati sekarang adalah dirinya, tapi justru dia yang tetap tersenyum lembut seperti biasa dan menepuk puncak kepala Jihoon dengan sayang.

"Tidurlah... ini sudah larut malam Jihoon-ah, cuaca malam ini dingin" Joshua dan Jihoon yang sekarang sedang berada didepan pintu kamar asrama Jihoon, masih belum sama-sama bergeming dari posisi mereka sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Joshua berpura-pura memeluk dirinya sendiri seolah dia merasa kedinginan, dia mencoba mencairkan suasana akward diantara mereka berdua.

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak mau. Aku tidak tenang hyung, aku takut saat aku meninggalkanmu sekarang dan membiarkanmu pergi, kau tak akan pernah kembali padaku. Aku tak mau kau meninggalkanku" setelah mengatakan itu, Jihoon langsung berhambur memeluk Joshua.

Joshua membiarkan kedua tangannya mengapung diudara, dia tidak bisa membalas pelukan Jihoon untuk saat ini. Didalam keheningan lorong asrama, hanya suara tangis Jihoon yang menggema dan deru nafas mereka berdua. Setelah beberapa menit Joshua membiarkan Jihoon menangis sambil memeluknya, Joshua mencoba melepaskan pelukan pria yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Baiklah aku berjanji, aku tidak akan berubah. Aku akan selalu menjemputmu seperti biasa untuk berangkat sekolah, dan bersikap seolah tak ada yang terjadi" perlahan tangan Joshua tergerak untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dipipi Jihoon. "Lupakan kejadian ini, anggap aku tak pernah menyatakan perasaanku padamu..."

"Mana bisa seperti itu hyung? Aku tidak bisa melupakan ini, aku menyakitimu..."

"Sssstttt..." Joshua menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan bibir mungil Jihoon. "Sekarang tidurlah, aku tidak mau kau sakit atau bangun terlambat besok. Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk berangkat lebih dulu kesekolah" ancamnya.

Jihoon menatap Joshua lama sebelum memutuskan, "Menginaplah diasrama ku malam ini agar aku bisa tidur hyung, besok pagi-pagi buta baru kau kembali untuk mengambil tas dan seragammu..."

Joshua menghela nafas lelah, namun setelahnya dia mengiyakan permintaan Jihoon.

 **.**

 **-Jihan-**

 **.**

Esok hari, Joshua benar-benar menepati janjinya. Dia bersikap seperti biasa seolah tak ada yang terjadi, bahkan perasaannya pada Jihoon masih belum berubah. Dia tetap mencintai Lee Jihoon seperti sebelum penolakan itu terjadi. Namun tetap saja, dalam hati Joshua masih penasaran dengan alasan Jihoon menolaknya. Dia akan menanyakannya nanti jika perasaan Jihoon telah membaik. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya sendiri?

' _Bahkan kau tidak perduli dengan perasaanmu sendiri Hong Joshua'_ batin Joshua miris.

Ditengah kebimbangan hatinya, Joshua berusaha melupakan Lee Jihoon dengan caranya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa menjauhi Jihoon, tapi dia akan berusaha menyukai orang lain. Dia fikir itu akan berhasil, lubang yang telah Jihoon buat dihatinya pasti bisa terisi oleh hati yang lain.

Beberapa minggu setelah penolakan itu, Joshua mencoba membuka hatinya dan mulai melihat orang lain disekitarnya, selain Lee Jihoon tentu saja. Hasilnya, dia mendapat banyak teman seperti Wonwoo, Jun, Dongjin, dan Minghao.

Dari semua teman barunya, Wonwoo lah yang menatap Joshua dengan cara berbeda. Dan Joshua menyadari itu, Wonwoo menyukainya. Akhirnya, Joshua mencoba menerima kehadiran Wonwoo dalam hidupnya. Dia membiarkan posisi Jihoon diambil perlahan oleh namja manis berwajah polos itu, dia juga sudah mencoba mendahulukan Wonwoo dibanding Jihoon.

Jihoon tidaklah bodoh, dia merasakan semua itu. Joshua berubah, dan dia juga melihat banyak yang menyukai Joshua diluar sana. Dia tidak perduli dibilang egois, dia mencintai Joshua dan Joshua juga mencintainya. Itu semua cukup untuk menahan Joshua tetap berada disisinya, dia tak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut Joshua dari sisinya. Tidak akan.

Bel sekolah berdering 2 kali yang menandakan jam istirahat telah datang, membuat seluruh siswa-siswi dikelas 2-1 berhambur keluar untuk menuju kantin atau sekedar bermain dengan teman mereka diluar. Tetapi tidak dengan Jihoon, dia sengaja menunggu Joshua didepan pintu kelas kemudian menarik Joshua tanpa aba-aba menuju taman belakang sekolah yang lumayan sepi.

Joshua yang kebingungan dengan sikap Jihoon yang agak aneh bertanya, "Ada apa Jihoon-ah?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan siapapun..." ucap Jihoon to the point, tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Joshua.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Aku cemburu! Aku tahu kau sedang dekat dengan Jeon Wonwoo dan aku tidak suka itu! Aku menyukaimu! Jeon Wonwoo atau siapapun, aku tidak mau kau dekat-dekat dengan orang lain..." Jihoon akhirnya mengeluarkan semua beban dihatinya dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Mereka saling bertatapan lama untuk menyelami perasaan masing-masing. Joshua tambah tidak mengerti dengan sikap Jihoon yang mendadak possesive terhadap dirinya, padahal mereka tak memiliki hubungan apapun.

"Baiklah... aku akan menjauhi Jeon Wonwoo. Jangan cemburu lagi" namun seperti biasa, Joshua mengiyakan semua keinginan Jihoon layaknya seorang ibu peri yang tidak menuntut balasan dari Cinderella. Apapun demi kebahagiaan Lee Jihoon orang yang dicintainya, dia yakin hanya dengan melihat Jihoon tersenyum maka dia juga akan bahagia.

 **.**

 **-Jihan-**

 **.**

"Haahhhh..." Joshua menghela nafas lelah dikamar asramanya. Beberapa hari ini dia benar-benar sibuk mengerjakan tugas individu sekaligus tugasnya sebagai wakil ketua osis disekolahnya. Namun beberapa detik setelah wajah lelahnya muncul, wajah pucatnya kembali tersenyum tipis. Ya, setidaknya sekarang dia memiliki alasan untuk menjauhi Lee Jihoon.

Tak lama, Hp Joshua bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Dan seperti yang dia duga itu dari Jihoon.

'Kau sudah makan? Jaga kesehatanmu, cepat temui aku kalau sudah selesai. Aku merindukanmu'

Joshua menatap pesan itu sendu, sebenarnya dia bisa saja menemui Jihoon. Hanya saja, hatinya tidak mau melakukannya. Hanya dengan bertemu Jihoon, dia akan kehilangan semua kata-kata kejam yang telah lama ia siapkan untuk mendorong namja manis itu pergi dari hidupnya. Semua rasa sakit dan perjuangannya untuk melupakan Jihoon seolah sirna tanpa bekas, begitu dia berhadapan dengan orang yang dia cintai.

"Cinta memang bisa membuat seseorang menjadi idiot dalam sekejap..." komentar Joshua, mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Dia melipat kedua tangannya didada kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi meja belajar, perlahan dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Sekelebat ingatan tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu tak sengaja kembali menghampiri kepalanya, bukan ingatan yang menyenangkan.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Dongjin roomate-nya memberi tahukan suatu fakta yang baru saja dia ketahui.

"Joshua apa kau menyukai Jihoon?" tanya Dongjin saat dia memutuskan untuk makan malam dengan menu ramen instan didalam kamar, bersama teman sekamarnya itu.

Joshua hampir saja tersedak begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Memang begitu kentara ya?"

Dongjin menggeleng "Aku dan teman-teman asrama barat sudah mengetahuinya, gosip itu seperti angin. Cepat menyebar... tapi, apa kau tidak tau kalau Jihoon menyukai Seungcheol?"

"Seungcheol?" ulang Joshua. Dia merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu, oh ya... dia baru ingat kalau Seungcheol anak kelas 2-2 adalah kapten tim basket disekolahnya. 'Pantas saja dia agak bersikap kasar padaku. Jadi karna ini?'

"Iya... Seungcheol dan Jihoon sudah lama bersama. Bahkan sebelum Jihoon bertemu denganmu, dia sudah tergila-gila dengan Seungcheol itu..."

Begitu mendapat informasi dari Dongjin, Joshua tentu saja tidak langsung menelan informasi itu bulat-bulat. Dia tetap bersikap tenang dan mencoba menyelidiki sejauh mana hubungan Seungcheol dan Jihoon, dan ternyata kenyataan itu cukup membuat dadanya sesak. Jihoon berhasil membuatnya cemburu, tapi dia bisa apa? Mereka sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan apapun, jadi dia tidak berhak melarang Jihoon untuk berdekatan dengan orang lain.

 **.**

 **-Jihan-**

 **.**

Tanpa Jihoon sadari, Joshua ternyata selalu mengawasi tindak tanduknya. Kemana dia pergi, dengan siapa, apa yang akan dia lakukan, bagaimana Jihoon bergaul, Joshua sudah sangat memahaminya. Jihoon ketika tidak bersamanya memang agak berbeda, entah dia bingung apa yang membuat Jihoon terlihat berbeda dimatanya. Tapi, dia berani bersumpah bahwa dia benar-benar cemburu saat melihat interaksi antara Seungcheol dan Jihoon yang terbilang cukup intim. Dan bukankah Seungcheol sudah memiliki kekasih? Seandainya kekasihnya mengetahui apa yang Seungcheol lakukan pasti dia akan marah sama seperti dirinya.

Setelah lama berfikir, dia sudah memutuskan. Mulai sekarang dia akan berhenti mencintai Jihoon, itu pasti lebih baik. Dia harus bisa lepas dari ikatan yang Jihoon bebankan padanya, ya harus.

Maka dari itu, dia berdiri didepan pintu kamar Jihoon lalu mengetuk pintu ebony itu 3 kali. Sambil menunggu, Joshua mengetukkan ujung sepatunya dilantai membuat gema dilorong asrama yang telah sepi itu. Ini pukul satu dini hari, mana mungkin ada yang masih terjaga? Kecuali anak pintar yang masih belajar, itupun mereka pasti berada dikamarnya masing-masing.

Tak lama, pintu ebony itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Jihoon yang memakai baju piyama putih dengan motif jerapah kecil yang tersebar random menjadi corak dibaju tidur itu. Jihoon sangat senang melihat Joshua akhirnya menemuinya juga, begitupun Joshua tanpa sadar dia juga tersenyum membalas senyum Jihoon.

"Akhirnya kau menemuiku... ayo masuk, Mingyu sudah tidur kok..." ucap Jihoon sambil menarik tangan Joshua kedalam, dan dia menurut.

Ini adalah pembicaraan pribadi dan rumit sebenarnya. Itulah kenapa Joshua melirik ke arah tempat tidur tingkat Jihoon, yang posisi atasnya sudah ditempati Mingyu yang sudah terlelap. Mereka sekarang duduk bersila diatas karpet dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"Jihoonnie... aku boleh bertanya?" Joshua mulai berbicara.

Si lawan berbicara tertawa, mendengar Joshua meminta izin hanya untuk bertanya padanya malam-malam begini. "Bicara saja... jangan terlalu formal padaku hyung"

"Apa kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu? Dan bermain truth or dare bersama? Apa yang telah kita bagi..."

"Maksud hyung? Momo dan Pipi? Iya hyung aku masih menyimpannya kok, tunggu sebentar..." Jihoon langsung bangun dari duduknya kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna cream didalam lemari pakaiannya. Dia segera kembali dengan kotak itu kemudian membukanya didepan Joshua. "Cha~ Momo dan Pipi~ aku masih menyimpannya. Mereka lucu ya hyung? Aku sangat ingat saat hyung mengomentari seragamku yang lupa ku strika saat pemeriksaan seragam dulu, meskipun kau menegurku agak galak tapi aku tau kau orang yang baik..."

Joshua mendadak kehilangan kata-katanya, melihat kedua boneka mini 'Momo & Pipi' yang dia hadiahkan pada Jihoon saat namja manis itu bersedih karna merindukannya. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang sudah mereka bagi bersama, ditambah lagi Jihoonlah yang dulu membantunya bangkit dari keterpurukan saat Hoshi meninggalkannya dulu, cinta pertamanya.

Tapi tidak, dia harus bisa kali ini. "Jihoon-ah boleh aku tau alasanmu menolakku dari dulu sampai sekarang?"

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar ingin tau hyung?" Joshua mengangguk, menyuruh Jihoon melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sebenarnya saat itu aku masih berpacaran dengan Mingming, kami sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun. Tapi sekarang kami sudah pisah kok... kalau sekarang, alasannya karna aku takut kita tak bahagia hyung. Makanya aku ingin kita tetap dalam hubungan seperti ini"

Joshua menghela nafas berat "Kalian putus bukan karna aku kan?"

"Tidak hyung, dia yang sudah bosan padaku... aku rasa..."

"Syukurlah, iya juga sih... kau benar, meskipun kita memiliki hubungan nanti, belum tentu kita bahagia. Lagipula pacaran itu hanya status kan? Selalu ada makna tersirat dalam setiap kata, berbeda dengan angka yang memiliki nilai pasti..."

Entah kenapa Joshua masih belum memiliki keberanian lebih jauh jika dia ingin bertanya mengenai hubungan Jihoon dengan Seungcheol, dia belum siap mendengar Jihoon lebih membela Seungcheol dari pada dirinya.

Joshua bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan mendekati pintu kemudian berbicara. "Tidurlah... mimpi indah.." sekali lagi dia kalah dengan perasaannya. Jadi sebenarnya lawan Joshua bukanlah Jihoon atau Seungcheol? Tapi perasaannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Huwahhh ini apaan?**

 **Ini fanfic penuh dengan crack pair dan problematika cinta. Kali ini pemeran utamanya Joshua, cocok sih jadi peran yang tersakiti *gak***

 **Saya bakal update setiap fanfic saya kalau udah diedit dan udah dapet inspirasi kok haha...**

 **Jadi tenang aja 'Lies' pasti dilanjut. Ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari rekan penulis saya, dia ingin menulis cerita ini hanya saja dia gak sanggup menulis kisah pribadinya ini(?) jadi saya yang mewakilkan menulis berdasarkan penggambaran yang dia berikan.**

 **Big thanks for your idea, but this fanfic is mine(?) semoga memuaskan ya^^**

 **Ditunggu review dan fav nya ya^^ thanks.**

 **Regards: Xi Yuan**


End file.
